


Fast and Efficient

by Starshaker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad Puns, Confessions, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Force-Sensitive Finn, Getting Together, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Original Character(s), Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Pining, Stormtrooper Culture, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshaker/pseuds/Starshaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a team Finn, Rey and Poe are the dream team as they complete each mission the Resistance needs of them. Poe and Finn have just finished posing as a fake couple in order to earn the trust of a contact and resources for the Resistance but Finn doesn't think he can do it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Efficient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



> Pinch Hit for outruntheavalanche.
> 
> Prompt: I'd love to see fake/pretend Finn/Poe relationship that becomes real, with some mix of my other tropes (especially force-sensitive finn/finn's long lost family being found). I'd also love if the Finn/Rey friendship is included and given as much importance as Finn/Poe. Humor/lightheartedness are also a plus.

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this,” Finn muttered as he surveyed the bar. They were in the outer rim, on a backwater trade planet Finn had never heard of before and never wanted to come back to. The air was humid, the streets were overcrowded, and the drinks were colourful but tasteless.

“Pit of your stomach bad feeling or back of your mind bad feeling?” Rey asked through the comm-link in his ear.

“Both,” Finn said, “What’s the difference?”

“Back of your mind could be a force warning,” Rey said, “Pit of your stomach is just nerves,”

“I’m not force sensitive,” Finn told her.

“Just because you keep denying it-”

“Stormtroopers can’t be force sensitive. They get weeded out in the selection process. It’s in the rules,” Finn told her. It was the rules. No one besides the Knights of Ren had a connection to the Force and they were outside the First Order hierarchy; but then again no-one left the First Order and lived either.

“You broke the rules, don’t you think you could have done it more than once?” Rey asked.

“No,” Finn said firmly and then felt his stomach roll, “This is going to go wrong,”

“How many times have we run this con before?” Rey asked.

“Eight,” Finn answered automatically.

“And how many times has it worked?” She asked.

“Define worked,” Finn said as he edged past a queasy looking reptilian until he was stood at the end of the bar and could see the front entrance.

“Completed the mission objective,” Rey said.

“Eight,” Finn said with a sigh.

“Then get to work. Poe’s almost at your location,”

“Who put you in charge?” Finn muttered as he swallowed half of his drink.

“Leia,”

“I don’t like it,” Finn muttered as someone shoved past him and Finn checked they hadn’t taken anything from his pockets.

“You don’t like anything,” Rey said

“That’s not true,” Finn objected as he avoided being cornered by a trinket seller who was pressing through the crowded bar.

“Not it’s not,” Rey conceded, “You like Poe,”

“No, I don’t,” Finn said quickly, “You mention it enough, maybe you like Poe,” Finn cringed as the words left his mouth and he heard Rey laugh through his earpiece.

“Of course I like Poe, but not how you like Poe,” Rey said and suddenly alarm sounded from down the line. Finn flinched at the noise, “Don’t react, It’s fine. Nothing to worry about,”

“Who’s worried?” Finn muttered.

 

“Finn!” Poe shouted and Finn’s eyes zeroed in on him through the crowd. Poe was closely followed by a heavy set man in a large low browed hat. As Poe reached him his acquaintance raised his head the man’s human appearance was contrasted by tiny delicate cogs and gears which covered the left side of his face. A green-blue light shone from beneath a rounded durasteal plate. It’s whole composition looked fragile and yet expressive; as a stoic consideration could be considered expressive.

“Micat Diamar, I’d like you to meet my partner, Finn,” Poe said as he hand slid to the small of Finn’s back. Finn offered his hand for the man to greet him.

“It is good to meet you,” Micat said as he took Finn’s hand. The visible gears of his outdated cybernetics whirred and mirrors the human looking half of his face, “Your partner, he is good in bed, no?” Micat said. 

Finn felt a heat rise in his cheeks and his mind went blank. They’d practised cultural greetings, the Resistance’s business’ proposition, and his and Poe’s act of a couple to put their target at ease. He couldn’t look at Poe, only at the narrowed cybernetic eyes staring back at him as every word and coherent sentence escaped him.

“Stay in character,” Rey hissed in his ear.

“Oh uh, I, yes he’s, very quick. Efficient,” Finn said as he nodded enthusiastically.

The cybernetic parts of Diamar’s face shifted and a sharp crack sounded before a chuckle and then full belly laugh burst from him.

“You have chosen well my friend,” Micat said as his laughter died down and the people in the crowd who’d turned their gaze Finn and Poe’s way found distraction elsewhere, “Let me get a drink and we can discuss the possibility of trade,”

“Had me worried for a second there,” Poe said as he turned in to Finn's side

“ _You_ were worried.” Finn said, “Hey, I said you were good though, If we were having sex,”

“Well... not exactly,” Poe shot him and look.

 

“How was I supposed to know,” Finn bemoaned as the shuttle took off out of the planet’s atmosphere. “Fast and efficient was the best you could be when you were trying to get off in the First Order. He didn’t have to keep bringing it up,” Finn said, “And how is ‘You’d never catch him at it behind you back’ a good thing?”

“Don’t worry about it, Diamar’s always had an odd sense of humour. I’d blame it on whichever planet he’s from but I’ve never figured it out. Hopefully there won’t be many more of these missions anyway. Not that I’m not having fun calling you my partner and my husband y’know,” Poe bumped Finn’s shoulder as he walked past and the moment he’d disappeared round the door Finn dropped his head to his hands and sank into a seat.

“Maybe we should have listened to your bad feeling,” Rey said as he hand rested on Finn’s shoulder.

“Ugh,” Finn groaned and then straightened his shoulders and looked up at her. “Is there anything to fix? I need to _do_ something,”

“Don’t think there’s anything to fix at the moment,” Rey scowled and chewed on her bottom lip as she thought, “I’ll spar with you if you want,”

“Please,”

 

Their sparring with make-shift staffs quickly turned into hand to hand as their weapons disintegrated with each hit and soon after wrestling. Finn had the advantage of weight and mass but Rey was quicker and a dirty fighter at best. For a moment Finn had her pinned and was about to claim his victory when a crash from the doorway caught his attention. Rey’s knee caught his side as he was distracted and his back hit the floor before he could react. He winced. His injury had healed clean but phantom pains resurfaced every now and then.

“Ow!” Finn said as Rey grinned down at him.

“I win,”

“She’s cheating,” Finn said as he looked upside down as Poe. Shards of ceramic were scattered about at his feet and the smell of caf filled Finn’s nose. Drips trailed down the wall as he sheepishly knelt the pick up the pieces.

“I’m fighting, what’s the difference?”

“We should be back to base in about an hour,” Poe said as he threw them in the trash compactor. Rey bounced back to her feet and over to a console. Finn dropped his head back to the ground to take a moment to catch his breath. 

“Good. I want to sleep for a week,” Finn said as he wiped a hand down over his face and kept his eyes shut for a moment longer than necessary. He opened them as a dark shadow covered him.

“I might join you,” Poe said. He held his hand out and helped Finn to his feet, “Then again one mission at a time would be boring right?”

“I don’t remember what boring feels like,” Finn said and hid a smile as Poe’s grip lingered to steady him once his feet were solid beneath him. When he glanced up Poe was worrying his bottom lip. “What’s wrong?”

“Finn, do you-?” A crash cut him off and both Finn and Poe were too far from the walls to grab anything but each other to steady themselves.

“What was that?” Finn asked

“Motivator’s gone,” Rey said as she typed quickly on the console’s screen and the low hum of the ship became silent.

“Again?” Poe asked

“I can fix it,” She said as she dropped down beneath the floor. “It er... Might take some time,”

“But you can fix it,” Finn said. Rey looked up at him from beneath the deck, unimpressed.Finn held his hands up and turned away.

“Do you want a hand?” Poe asked as he peered down into the pit.

“Not enough room down here for more than one person,” Rey called back up to him

“Right,” Poe nodded, “Shout if you need anything.” He turned back and jogged to catch up with Finn. “What do you want to do in the meantime?” Poe asked. 

“Weren’t you going to take a look at BB-8’s navigation?” Finn asked. As if on cue the droid raced across in front of them and away into a store room. Poe sighed and followed it

“You’ve got to have it done BB-8!”Poe said as he flipped the light on. Almost of soon as it had come of Finn heard a beep and the room returned to darkness “I’m only going to fix the damage,” Poe cooed and tried turning the light on again with the same results, after which a flurry of beeps and whistles replied.

“I don’t know where you learnt that sort of language,” Poe chuckled and shook his head, “Come on BB, sooner you get it over with the sooner you can forget about it,” Poe said. A long whistle replied out of the darkness. “It’s either me, Rey, or Jess and you know the girls will always find another two or three problems to fix while they’re working,” Poe said. He shared a look with Finn and then slowly out of the darkness and peering around the door frame BB-8 appeared.

“I’ll be as quick as I can Buddy, I promise,” Poe said. The droid beeped once and the rolled out of the store room, straight over Poe’s foot. He winced. “That’s not nice BB,” The droid turned and cocked it’s head to one side, “That was not your navigation problems,”

“Are you alright?” Finn asked.

“Yeah fine,” Poe said, “Probably won’t even have a bruise. Come on let’s find that little menace,”

 

Finn had been sat on the floor next to Poe and watching him work for about half an hour, yet had heard nothing Poe had said for the past twenty minutes at least. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t paying attention. 

He could tell you the dimensions of the smear of grease Poe had rubbed across the side of his nose. There was a four day healed cut just beneath his hairline and the scar on his right cheek was more prominent under the lights. 

Poe’s hands hadn’t stopped moving since he unlatched the maintenance panel of BB-8’s casing. Poe pointed to each of the connections, and the datapad he was using streamed with data that Finn couldn’t hope to understand by that point. 

His t-shirt hung low over one shoulder where it had been ripped whilst escaping stormtroopers a few days ago as they were restocking and even though Poe said he could repair it once they were back home, Finn liked the view of Poe’s neck and collarbone the tear revealed, if not the cut beneath it. Finn had been worried would get infected from the dirty bit of metal Poe had caught himself on.

Poe waved a hand in front of his face and Finn flinched backwards.

“You looked light years away buddy,” Poe said and grinned across at him, “Sleeping for a week sounds about right,”

“Sorry,”

“No worries. I was just about done,” Poe said “Okay BB-8, all done,” He leant back as BB-8 got its bearings. It’s casing shifted like a skin as it’s interlocking panels realigned

“I have no idea what you just did,” Finn said 

“Fast and efficient,” Poe said and winked. Finn shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. 

BB-8 sang out and spun in circles and Rey stuck her head up to see the cause of the commotion.

“Nice work droid,” Rey said with a nod.

“You okay down there?” Finn asked as he stepped over to the opening.

“Yeah, just one more circuit,” She said “Finn pass me the point four,”

“Point four?” Finn mouthed in Poe’s direction. Poe pointed to one of the tools spread out across the floor. 

“Not that one,” Rey shouted, despite her attention never straying from the mechanics below. Poe scanned the other tool and pointed to a different one which Finn picked up and crouched down to hand it to her. 

“If your Jedi power can tell you that they why couldn’t you just,-” Finn waved his hand, “Summon it or something,”

“Force doesn’t work like that,” Rey said as she pulled at a handful of wires. Finn was sure that couldn’t possibly be the right way to fix the ship but he didn’t voice his scepticism.

“Always seems to work how you want it to work,” He said

“I’ll practice using the force, you practice romancing your fake boyfriend,”

“Fake husband,” Poe added, “And it’s only when we’re planet-side,”

 

“See. Only when we’re planet side,” Finn said as soon as Poe had left the room, “I can’t like someone only when we’re on a planet. I’ve spent nearly my whole life on space cruisers,”

“Just go up and kiss him, I’m sure he’ll work it out,” Rey said dismissively and with a grunt she lifted a heavy box of tools up and out of the way.

“I can’t kiss him,”

“Okay, just ask him out ,”

“I can’t just ask him,”

“Why not? It’s awkward enough already,” Rey looked up and met his gaze with one raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, but he doesn’t think it’s awkward,”

“I think it’s awkward. And embarrassing. Please just ask him out,” Rey said, “There, all done,” Finn helped her up out of the bowels of the ship.

“Okay, Start her up again,” Rey shouted and BB-8 squealed and raced out of the room.

“Are we good to go?” Poe called back.

“Yeah, All done,” Rey said as she kicked the remaining mess of tools toward the wall, “Y’know, the base is on a planet,”

 

Finn hung back on the ship and Rey and Poe headed inside first through the masses of people crowding the landing strip and waiting to see their friend’s home. They’d be waiting for Finn too. Every time that waited to greet him back and he loved it, and at the same time it was so often his most insecure moment of the whole mission and flight. 

He loved having people want him to come home safe, but he never knew what to say. Every time he touched back down in a shuttle he heard the same questions.. Are you alright? How’d the mission go? And Finn never seemed to have anything new to tell them. 

The missions were as often successes as they were failures, and coming back in one piece was tantamount to being alright. He was tired and if waiting a few minutes before he exited would save him time in the long run he could sink into the seat in the cockpit and wait until someone was sent to tell him when and where to debrief.

 

“Hey, buddy, you alright?” Finn was startled out of his daydream by Poe dropping into the pilot’s seat opposite.

“Yeah, yeah fine,”

“Cadets are unloading all we’ve brought back, Leia wants us to debrief in about an hour once we’ve had time to wash up and eat something better than dry rations,”

“Right, good.”

“Uh Finn, There’s something I need to tell you,” Poe said as he rubbed his hands together and picked at something under his thumbnail. “I uh, heard everything,”

“What?”

“Rey said I should probably tell you so you stop freaking out,” Poe said as he shot Finn a look up from his hands, “Only now you look like you’re freaking out more so uh, I should probably, I’m going to go,” Poe pushed himself up from his seat but before he could escape Finn caught him by the sleeve of his jacket.

“Everything?” Finn asked. Poe nodded. 

“Yeah. Comms were linked in like a few minutes prematurely cause Micat wanted to smoke before we came in,” Poe said and Finn felt the blood drain from his face and a heavy weight settled in the pit of his stomach, “And then comms weren’t disconnected when we got back on the ship. I just really didn’t know how to tell you,”

“That I’d made a fool of myself,”

“Uh, no. That I’d really like to be fast and efficient for you for real,” Poe said “That sounded better in my head,”

“How do you think if felt when I said it?” Finn groaned and tipped his head back against the chair.

“Fair point,” Poe said 

“What do you want to do now?” Finn asked. Poe’s eyes bore into his own.

“Uh, after the debrief, do you want to sleep together? Not like fast and efficiently but slow and inefficiently,” Poe said, “Just sleep I mean, _for a week_ ,” He added. Finn smiled wide and nodded

“Yeah,” Finn said, “I’d like that,” He pushed himself up from the chair and when Poe didn’t step back to give him space to pass he found himself standing toe to toe with him and only inches apart. “How long have you liked me?” Finn asked quietly.

“Two years,” Poe muttered

“Two years!” Finn said, unable to stop the outburst before he was staring wide eyed at Poe. Poe’s eyes darted between Finn’s eyes and his lips. Finn wasn’t sure if the world moved or he did but the few inches between them became less and less and Finn shut his eyes and willed that what was about to happen was what he’d hoped for.

 

They met in a kiss that was more teeth than felt right. That was too much pressure and then too little. Their noses clashed and Finn pulled back as pain and heat rose in his face. Poe didn’t retreat though and brought his hand up to Finn’s cheek as he pressed his lips to the other. 

“Faking it may have been easier,” Poe admitted

“Agreed,” Finn said, “You’ve uh, still got grease on your nose,”

“Where?” Poe asked and Finn stifled a laugh as Poe went cross eyes and wiped haphazardly with his hand that only served to spread the mark further. Finn pulled his jacket sleeve over his thumb and using his other hand to steady Poe’s jaw he carefully wiped away the mark. As he pulled away his eyes were drawn back to Poe’s lip, trapped beneath his teeth.

“Easy is over-rated,” Finn said as he pulled Poe in with the hand cupped beneath his jaw and Poe’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. Their second kiss was better but not perfect; Finn couldn’t stop smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> To outruntheavalanche: As this was a pinch hit I didn't have as much time to write all I wanted to, so this will be continued to include more of the prompts and tropes in your request. Finn's long lost family is something I've wanted to write for a long time and I have a good idea for how i'd like to work it into a part two for this fic. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this and please leave comments and kudos if you feel inclined. They are this poor writer's life-blood and sustenance. x


End file.
